Happy Ever After?
by VanillaNightsDream
Summary: Hermione Granger's heart was broken by Draco Malfoy. The pain was so unbearable that she left the wizarding world telling only Ginny where she left. When a mishap happens and Hermione is forced to return, will she be able to cope with the pain? Will she hide away again? Or learn to fall in love again. Read and you'll find out!
1. The Fight

At that moment, I heard the glass shatter like my heart. I was so shocked that I didn't even begin to understand what was happening. All I could register was the scene I was looking at in front of me. All I could think of was running as far away as possible, but my feet wouldn't move. They were stuck onto the ground. I was trying with all my might to not cry in front of him. And I somehow succeeded. I somehow fought back the tears and my anger.

Just at that moment, he looked up and saw me. Our eyes met, and I knew I had to get away as far as possible. He was going to be the death of me, and I couldn't bare looking at the sight in front of me. There stood my eight month boyfriend with the worst girl I could imagine. Well, I guess we did get into a big fight a couple of days ago, but I didn't think he would move on that quickly. It was actually quite a stupid fight, just our normal quarrels, but this time, I said something that I deeply regret.

_flashback_

We were having our normal conversation when I saw the front page of the Daily Prophet "hey Draco"

"ya"

"What do you think of this article? Here, listen,

_Just yesterday, the Ministry has been informed by the guards at Azkaban, that the one and only Lucius Malfoy has passed away. Lucius Malfoy was a strong supporter of the dark arts, and a faithful servant to You Know Who. After the young and brave Mr. Harry Potter defeated You Know Who, all death eaters where round up and sentenced to a life in Azkaban. Mr. Malfoy was one of those who were sentenced. We believe he went insane and died of all the stress from the war. But some believe he has staged his death, and is planning another dark group and become another group of death eaters. We haven't heard the full story yet, and will get back to you when we do._

"I don't really know what to think, I even kinda wish he was dead. He was a horrible father, and it's best if the world is rid of him"

"But that's your father! I know he wasn't the loving one but a parent is a parent. You are quite lucky you have one."

"LUCKY! My life was a living hell! He didn't give a rats ass about me! For all he cared, I could've fallen off a broom and broke every inch of my body, and all he would care about is getting my order from You Know Who done! I wish he never escaped in the first place, he would've caused less trouble than he did."

He now stood up to tower over me, and I was intimidated, but I won't let him scare me.

"I don't care what he has done. But I know he must've done something right. He fed you, kept you clean, and gave you a house to live in. And he raised you, who is standing in front of me right now. You are who you are because he gave you an image of life that most people don't understand until they're old. But you saw, and you understood, and learned from the mistakes. Everyone has an effect on you when you grow. He just showed you the consequences of that kind of behavior, and because of that you are alive and a good person."

"I can't believe you! You are praising my father! The man that treated me like a puppet through all my life!" "I would've rather die in that house than have a father like him. If God gave me a choice I would've gotten rid of him faster before you can say sorry."

I could tell he got very angry. His hands going through his hair and his usually pale cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"I know he was horrible to you! And I don't agree with anything he taught you! But don't you see, because of his actions and the consequences, you learned and you're not in the same place he is. You benefited from him. We all did. We all saw the outcome, and now people don't dare to step out of line like that for we all fear the consequences."

"You think that because you are not a pureblood! You were not raised in a pureblood family and would never understand!"

I couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. After eight months, he seemed to forget about the pureblood nonsense. But I guess I was wrong. And in that moment, I got angry, and and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You're right, I'm not a pureblood, and I guess I wouldn't understand"

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. I was just mad, I'm so sorry."

He came to me to give a hug, but I pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again! I don't want to see your face and we are through! I thought you changed." and by then, tears were streaming down my face. "But I was wrong! You will never change! Never talk to me again!"

"Hermione please" he reached out to me " just let me explain"

Now I was really angry and I couldn't stand another second in the room with him.

"I said leave me alone! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" and I stormed out of the heads dorm.

_end of flashback_

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I'M KINDA NEW AT THIS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS NOT THE END! ONLY THE BEGINNING! LOL LUV U**


	2. Drunk Draco

"Hermione I..." I couldn't read his expression clearly, I could see some guilt, and I saw some confusion. But I didn't care at the moment, my heart was breaking at the sight in front of me.

"Don't" that's all I could manage to get out of my mouth. I was too shocked to say anything. We all stood there, no one breaking the silence. Then the portrait door opened and Ginny walked through.

"Hey Hermione, do you happen to know..." she never finished the sentence when she saw the scene in front of her. She looked at me with a great sadness in her eyes. She rushed towards me with outstretched arms.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry" and at that moment, all of my senses came back to me and so I ran. I ran as far away as possible. I needed to get away, but no matter how far I seemed to run, the image never seemed to leave my mind. All I could think about was a shirtless Draco pressing Pansy against the wall with only a bra and underwear on. It made it worse when I saw him roam his hands all over her body and snogging her face off.

Everything just hurt so much, I stopped at a wall and collapsed. I cried like I never cried before. All of my emotions that I felt in the heads dorm was pouring out of me. My heart was broken into pieces and I don't think anyone can replace it now. That's right, I fell in love with the one and only Draco Malfoy. If someone told me this a year ago, I would send them right to the hospital wing. But somehow, I fell in love with him and gave him my heart. And he crushed it, into pieces. So I sat in that corner and cried my heart out, if there was still a heart left. I don't know how long I stayed there. It seemed like eternity, but I didn't care, I was hurting too much.

_Back at the heads dorm_

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU!"

she then turned and looked at Pansy, Pansy looked back with fear in her eyes knowing that when someone crossed Ginny Weasly, they were in big trouble.

"AND YOU! YOU BITCH! YOU FILTHY PIECE OF CRAP, HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO DO THAT! I WOULD WATCH MY BACK IF I WERE YOU BECAUSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!"

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH PAY!" it was strange because all of her anger seemed to go away suddenly, and she looked at Draco

"How? Why? you...she...she loved you, you may not know it, but Hermione fell in love with you. Not Ron, not anyone else, YOU! And you threw it away like trash. I hope you're happy because congratulations. You broke Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess. I thought you were better than this, I thought you changed. But then again, I thought a lot of things about you. I even thought you actually cared about her, I thought you loved her." with that, Ginny stormed out of the room to look for Hermione.

**OK SO, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING. DRACO GOT DRUNK BECAUSE HE WAS UPSET ABOUT THE FIGHT BETWEEN HIM AND HERMIONE. THAT'S WHY HE IS MAKING OUT WITH PANSY. I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO CUNFUSING AND I CHANGED SOME OF IT TO MAKE SENSE. I'M STILL UPDATING AND THIS IS NOT THE END. NOT EVEN CLOSE, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, I HATE SAD ENDINGS AND THIS WILL BE A HAPPY STORY. RIGHT NOW IT IS SAD BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I PROMISE! HAHA HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT **


	3. Leaving

It has been two months since what happened, and two months since Ginny came after me and tried to help me forget. I don't think I could've made a better friend, she's been supportive and I love her for that.

When she told me she was dating Blaise Zabini, I was a bit shocked and was pained. Blaise is Draco's best friend and whenever we hang out, I always think of Draco. But Blaise has been a great friend, he makes me laugh and help me keep my mind busy. Ginny and Blaise became the only friends I had here. Since Ron and Harry decided not to come back, I thought I was alone. But, Blaise and Ginny helped me, and they have become part of my family.

I thought that everything was going to be alright. But, the pain never went away, in fact, it became worse everyday. When I realized that everything in life reminded of Draco, I decided to leave. To leave everything that has to do with him. That's how much he hurt me. But, I decided to wait until Graduation, and until then, I will plan to make sure everything goes right when I do.

There are nights when I lay awake and wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Draco has apologized many times, but I couldn't look at him. After a while, he sort of gave up when he realized I wasn't going to listen.

It's been three weeks since I have seen or talked to him. As much as it hurts, I just can't seem to face him. The image of that night still haunts me at night, and I decided that I had to leave.

_The day after graduation_

"Hermione you don't have to do this"

"I have to Gin, everything reminds me of him and I need to get away for a while. I need to keep my mind off of him. I still think about it you know, and it still hurts. Maybe even too much."

"I know it hurts Hermione, but you don't have to leave. Let people help you, you can't run away from this." I know Ginny was trying to help me, but I just had to leave. And I already made my mind about it.

"I'm sorry Gin, I'm going and that's final. But you have to promise me to not tell anyone, not even Blaise. Please promise me this Gin"

I could tell Ginny was deciding, and I was starting to get nervous that she wouldn't make the promise. But when I saw her features start to give in, I knew she was going to keep her promise.

"Thanks Gin!" And I gave her a huge hug to show my great appreciation towards her.

"But promise to write Hermione, I can't stand not seeing you for so long, but if this is what you want then I guess I'll support you."

"I promise Gin!" I was so glad that she gave in, I don't know what I would've done if she decided not to.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Gin, bye" and those were my last words to my best friend before I apparated to my destination.

**AND THAT CONCLUDES MY 3RD CHAPTER. AND I WILL REMIND YOU ALL THAT THIS IS NOT THE END. IT'S ACTUALLY THE VERY BEGINNING. I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT,BUT IT WILL BE A LONG STORY, THAT'S WHY ITS TAKING ME FOREVER TO WRITE IT. :) I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN MUCH OF DRACO AND HERMIONE ROMANCE, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL MAKE IT BETTER. I ALWAYS APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS! **


	4. Look Who's Back

Ten months has gone by since I left the wizarding world, and I miss it very much. But, I'm recovering and I am happier than I have been in a long time. I'm in a small house in a small muggle town called Basketfield. The people here are as nice as can be, and I have made friends with a lot of people. I got myself a job as a waitress in a cute coffee shop. I know it isn't grand, but I really like it here. My salary is enough for me to pay rent and live comfortably.

These past ten months has helped me move on and enjoy life more. The first couple of months here wasn't all that fun. I spent most of my days crying and locking myself in the house. But, Ginny wrote to me, and help me through her letters. And I eventually decided that I needed to do something besides crying. And that's how I landed with my job.

_coffee shop_

"You may go now Ms. Granger, your shift is over, I'll see you tomorrow." my boss gave me a smile and went back to the kitchen to clean up. Mr. Green really is one of my favorite person in this town. He's one of those old man who wears circular glasses, has white hair along with a mustache, and a bit rounded in the belly. I love to see him everyday because he was like a father to me.

"Alright Mr. Green, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day!" I got my stuff and walked outside. Since my house was very close to the cafe, I like to walk to and from work on a bright sunny day.

Today was one of those days when all the birds are out chirping and and the air smells as fresh as ever. I enjoyed the light breeze and the sun shining on my tanned skin. It's one of those days when I think to myself that nothing can go wrong. Boy was I wrong when I reached my house.

"OH MY GOD! MY HOUSE!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. I could smell the smoke coming from it and see it burning into ashes. As I was about to call the fire department, I hear distant sirens going off, then it started to become louder and louder until it finally reached my house. I silently prayed to God that it wouldn't be too much damage. After what seemed like forever, my house was finally rid of the fire, but I knew that it was in bad condition.

"How is it officer? How did it start?" I asked him hoping for a good answer that maybe the inside was ok and that small parts of the house was damaged.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but the fire was too big. It burned down the whole thing. Everything is in ashes. To answer your second question, you left your stove top on and a rag was near it. Because today was so hot, the rag caught on fire and thus it went on from there. I'm sorry Ms. Granger, you're gonna need to stay at someone else's house for a while."

"Alright, thank you officer." I didn't know what to do. I had no place to stay at. Then, I thought about asking Ginny, but that would mean I had to go back. Was it worth it though? After thinking for a while, I knew that it was my only choice, I had nowhere else to go to.

I went to a dark alley and looked into my purse. There it was, my wand. I haven't used it for awhile, I only kept it in my purse for safety. I held it in my hand and suddenly felt a wave rush through me. I have forgotten what it felt like to hold my wand, and I liked this feeling. I thought of the burrow and with a wave of my wand, I felt a twist in my stomach.

My feet landed on hard ground, and I immediately got nervous. I haven't seen the whole Weasly family in such a long time, and I didn't know what to say to them. What if they don't like me anymore because I left without telling anyone. What if they stay mad at me and won't let me stay? What would I do then?

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard my name. I turned around and there stood a girl with bright red hair looking at me.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence and felt a pair of arms squeezing the breath out of me.

"Oh how I missed you Hermione, I'm so glad your back!"

"I'm glad to be back too. I've missed you so much, you and everyone else. I can't wait to see them, it feels like ages since the last time I have seen them." Standing there with Ginny did make me happy, I am glad I'm here because I have missed them.

"Alright, enough standing around, lets go into the house and see everyone. I think they're all eating dinner at the moment. Lets go."

Each step closer to the door made me more nervous about seeing everyone again. I held my breath as Ginny opened the door and we both stepped inside.

In a loud voice, Ginny of course announced my arrival, "Look who's come back"

**PLEASE REVIEW! i ALWAYS APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO! THERE IS MORE TO COME AND i WILL TELL YOU THAT ROMANCE WILL BE COMING SHORTLY. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! LOV U**


	5. Forgiveness

I can feel everyone's eyes of me and I was getting even more nervous because no one moved, they all just looked at me.

"Hi guys, it's nice to see you again." I don't know if they heard me say that or not, I did it so quietly if sounded more like a whisper.

Then all of the sudden i felt arms all around me and hearing people say they were glad to see me.

"Oh Hermione! How we missed you!" Mrs. Weasly was the one to talk first after our group hug. "Come and join us for dinner, I cooked too much today anyway."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasly, I missed you too." I took an empty chair and immediately saw a plate of food appear before me. "The food is delicious just like always." She gave me warm motherly smile, and I was glad to see it again.

"Thank you Hermione, now how about you tell us what you've been to up to these past months." I was really surprised that she asked me this question so straightforwardly. I assumed we would do small talk and once everyone was more comfortable, maybe we could talk about the more sensitive subject.

"Well, I moved to cute muggle town called Basketfield. It's really cute and I love it there, the weather is always nice and the people are great. I mostly have been working on my job and enjoying the peace and quiet. It's hard to find peace nowadays especially after the war. I think it did me good to move away for awhile and forget everything that has happened." I don't really know how well they took this, but I just hope they could go pass the part that I left without telling anyone.

"That sounds very nice dear. I'm going to put away the dishes and I'll let you catch up." When she left, I got more nervous. I know Mrs. Weasly is an understanding person, but I don't know how Ron and Harry are going to take it.

"So Hermione, sounds like you been having a pretty good time." I wasn't expecting something like that come out of Ron, I thought he was going to completely explode on me.

"Look guys, I'm sorry I left without telling anyone but I had to leave. I was hurt so bad that I couldn't stay. Everything here reminds of the source of my pain and I thought that getting away would do me good. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest. I just couldn't have all of you always banging on my door everyday. I had to forget for awhile. I'm sorry and hope that you can forgive me." I started to tear up a bit because I know I hurt the people I love badly.

"Of course we'll forgive you Hermione, I love you and I'm just happy you're back."

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it." I stood from my chair and went over to give him a hug. It felt good to be with Harry again. I have missed him so much and hugging him felt right.

I looked at Ron and I was starting to worry that he wasn't going to forgive me. He looks really mad right now and I know I hurt him badly.

"Look Ron, I'm so sorry, but please forgive me. I love you so much and I can't stand having you mad at me. I promise I won't leave again without telling you, I was just hurt. Please Ron..please" I looked at him with pleading eyes, I know he's mad but I just wanted him to forgive me.

"Please?"

With a reluctant look he gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Alright, I forgive you, but promise to never leave like that again. We were all so worried and we thought you were gone forever."

"Oh Ron! Thank you so much, and I promise I won't ever leave again" I gave him a big hug and was glad that my friends forgave me.

"I love you too so much, and I always will, just remember that."

"We know Hermione, if you would excuse me and Ron, we have to get to the department, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago."

"Oh sorry guys! Go Go!" When they left, I looked at Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I love you so much."

"I love you too Hermione, now lets go up to my room and catch up on girl talk."

****I laughed at that, Ginny will always be Ginny. "Ok Gin, lets go."

**THANKS GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UPGRADE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND LOOK FOR ROMANCE HOPEFULLY SOON! LOL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SORRY IF IT WAS A SLOW CHAPTER**


End file.
